


pda

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [59]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: seblaine + sebastian obsessed with pda with blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	pda

Sebastian has always had a possessive personality.

It comes with the dignified belief that he deserves things, and the things he earns he should be proud of. And he is.

Blaine Anderson is no different. Except for the one small notion, that he never thought he’d have Blaine in the first place—so he holds on a little tighter, like he might one day turn into sand or smoke and slip right through his fingertips.

 So yeah, he’s a little touchy—in private but especially in public. He likes when people notice Blaine, he likes to show him off. He’s a wonderful person with a heart too big for his own good and it’s _nice_ when people get that. Especially when they realize that he’s dating someone as selfish as Sebastian, because then at least it makes him a bit more human.

Sometimes he looks at Blaine like he’s won something, because he has. No one will ever understand how _lucky_ he is that he crawls into bed with every night. That he’s the one that gets to pull him close. So if he finds himself contemplating these moments in public and pulls him _that much closer,_ well _,_ no one’s the wiser.

Most of the time, though he hates to admit it, the public displays of affection are all Blaine’s fault. Much like himself, Blaine is a force to be reckoned with except for the fact that he’s unbelievably kind. While Sebastian attracts people mostly because of his looks and his sharp tongue, people are attracted to Blaine because he’s beautiful inside and out. His personality and smiles are infectious, the way he talks about the things he loves _makes_ people want to be around him.

But sometimes it brings him unwarranted attention.

Sebastian squashes that immediately, with an arm around his waist or their hands absentmindedly linking. Blaine’s usually on the same wavelength as him, hushing him with soft kisses or tickling his side until he smiles. He never seems to mind the PDA, or the moments at home where a hickey or two are ‘accidentally’ left in plain sight.

He takes advantage of the fact that Blaine likes to be touched, pulls him closer in public, kisses him when he least expects it and holds his hand any chance that he gets. Blaine will sometimes tease him—when they’re on the subway or in the park and Sebastian tugs him down on his lap.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Blaine kisses the tip of his nose.

Sebastian grins at him, “I don’t see you complaining.”

And he never does.


End file.
